The present invention relates to a communication device configured to communicate with a host device.
A centralized management system for managing facsimile devices is proposed. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2000-101771 discloses such a centralized management system. In the system, a facsimile device automatically transmits management information, such as a failed state or usage conditions of consumable items, to a host device via a telephone line. The host device receives the management information from a plurality of facsimile devices via the telephone line.
Each of the plurality of facsimile devices automatically transmits the management information to the host device at a preprogrammed time set by a user.